onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Easton Dyl
Easton Dyl is the captain of the Cutpurse Pirates, a pirate rookie. Appearance Standing at roughly 2'3 (70cm), Dyl is by any remarks a short man. That, along with his childlike proportions have many a time made people mistake him for a child, something he isn't late to exploit. What most don't know is that Dyl is, in fact, a quarter dwarf. Unlike his dwarf predecessors however, he lacks a tail. As to maintain a boyish look, Dyl cuts his hair short and shaves often. His large, dark-brown eyes brim with a played innocense rooting themselves deep into the hearts of the caring. Dyl fashions himself in a black captains coat with shoulder-pads inlaid in gold, as well as buttons and a beltbuckle to match them. Waistdown he wears a pair of green trousers and sturdy boots. Slung in an X-like fashion across his back are two short sabres. When trying to remain inconspicuous he dons a mottled, dark-brown robe or dresses in children´s wear, should the situation require it. Personality Above all else, Dyl shares a deep love for trickery and gold with his fellow comrades. He's a born liar, deceitful and manipulative to his very nature. As a child he was extremely gullible, over the years however, he has learnt to take any assertion with a grain of salt. The irk still does remain though and for a split fraction of a second, however outrageous the lie, Dyl will take it for granted. Despite his raucous love for gold, he can at times be quite generous with it. Some suspect he bought his crew in gold and the truth isn't far from it. What he doesn't give away, he spends on fine weoponry, clothing and adornements for his ship. Dyl doesn't seem to be vexed by insulting words, being calleda dwarf or midget doesn't seem to affect his mood and more oft than not, he exploits it to his own ends. Nobody suspects a young child of being a pirate, after all, no less the marines. While insults don't affect him, he hates being lied to or being wrong and can become quiet surly after being tricked. Should he make a mistake, he often blames it on some random person in his close proximity and should it be one of his crew, he's like to take the blame. Why risk the little captains anger after all? Powers and abilities Easton Dyl is by all means a capable fighter worthy of his station as captain. Out of the roughly thirty pirates aboard his ship, he's unarguably the strongest. Physical Abilities Being part dwarf has granted him a natural agility and strength superior to that of most humans, even as a child he was shown to be capable of throwing fullsize adults several meters upwards using brute strength and dissapear in the blink of an instant. Having improved even further over the years, with his current abilities he is capable of lifting lesser buildings, shatter steel and concrete alike with his bare hands and move at imperceptable speeds. His overall reflexes are equally impressive. Above all else however, Dyl shows an incredible accuracy and control. He's capable of dealing blows of varying force at full speed, changing direction in a millisecond and preserving his stamina expertly. If there were a weakness to Dyls physical abilities it would be his shorthanded stamina reserves, which in spite of being far superior to that of an ordinary humans, will be hard-pressed when up against an opponenet of equal caliber. His pain tolerance is even worse however, although he oftentimes tries to hide it, a grave blow or injury could easily knock him out. His skill in hand to hand combat is at best adequate seeing as he relies primarily on brute strength and speed to give him the upper hand should the situation deem it necessary. Stealth Having spent his childhood years as a cutpurse and theif, Dyl shows an incredibly dexterity and slight of fingers. On numerous occasions Dyl has robbed people of their valuables imperceptable speeds, sometimes from their bare hands. Swordsmanship Easton Dyl is a skilled swordsman and a practioner of nitoryo. He can deal precise strikes and is accurate enough to cut of a fly's wings without killing it. Although incapable of striking at enemies from afar, he's capable of cutting steel with palpable ease. Swords Both sables were handmade for Easton and cost him a total sum of almost 150'000'000 beli. *Lefty - carried on his right side. The blade is roughly 15 inches long and as a sharp as any well-made sword, the handle is made from gold. It has a pitch-black sheath, inlaid with gold at the tip and sword-opening. At some point during his travels, the sword ate the Beli Beli no mi (through vegapunks technology). *Righty - carried on his left side. An exact copy of Dyl's other sword, with the exception of not having consumed a devil fruit. History Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Characters